


A Little More Conversation

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: All this Aggravation ain't Satisfactioning me [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baron Draxum doesn't do feelings, Denial, Feelings, He really loves Lou but dosen't do feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stream of Consciousness, Unhealthy Relationships, they're husbands, violence tag is for experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Baron Draxum gets back to lab a little bit faster and gets to have a talk with Lou before he runs away.It doesn't really change much.But it also changes everything.





	A Little More Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of dark.
> 
> Draxum doesn't do feelings and when he does he doesn't do them well.

He manages to get back to lab faster than he’d thought; the heat of flames and the scent of chemicals are all but forgotten over the sound of his heart beating rapidly.

 

_Is Lou ok?_

 

Are his creations ok?

 

_Please don’t let him be hurt please not him_

 

He can’t let his work go to waste.

 

He busts into the lab and see’s Lou picking up and holding his 4 creations closer, he’s panting and shaking.

 

The procedure had taken too much out of him. 

 

He wants to grab his champion, _his husband._

 

_He needs to make sure he’s ok the procedure had been too much, he should have stopped it when he heard him scream and_

 

It was fine he could handle it.

 

This is what he was for anyway.

 

He sees as soon as Lou notices him approaching.

 

He watches his husbands eyes narrow in pure anger, in hatred.

 

He feels himself flinch backwards.

 

No

 

This isn’t right.

 

 

Lou shouldn’t look at him like that, he should be smiling that stupid cocky smile or laughing or

The look of pure betrayal as e strapped him in to the machine

No!

Not that!

Draxum shakes himself out of it noticing as Lous’s body tenses to move

 

He’s going to leave with his creations, his warrior

 

_He’s trying to leave him_

 

It’s more instinct than through that has him launch himself at Lou pinning him down on floor.

 

The fire and chemicals and falling building don’t matter right now,

 

He has to keep his creations here

 

_He has to keep his husband here_

 

Lou's arms are still wrapped proactively around the turtles so holding him down in easier than it should be, Draxum ignores the memories that flash through his mind of when they were last like this.

 

He glares down at Lou “what are you doing?” he asks

Why are you taking my creations?

Why are you destroying my work?

_Why are you leaving me?_

 

Lou’s anger slips away to disbelief and then it shifts to pure hatred.

“why?” he hisses back coldly, and it sounds wrong everything about Lou had been warm and bright he’d been burning fire not biting cold “why the hell do you think?” he spits it out “AFTER WHAT YOU DID WHAT YOUR DOING WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOST TO DO?”

 

_Stay with me, stay by my side your mine._

_We’re each others._

_You can’t leave me_

 

Draxum can’t answer because whatever dam Lou had on his emotions are gone and he hits Draxum with every one of them “YOU FUCKING USED ME! YOU LIED TO ME AND USED ME AS A GODDAMN TOOL!”

 

Yes…he did

 

_No he didn’t he meant more than that he meant everything means everything_

 

“AND THESE” he looks down at his creations, Draxum’s masterpieces and holds them close to him protectively “THESE KIDS YOU WERE JUST GOING TO TURN THEM INTO WHAT? WARRIORS? MINDLESS SOILDERS?”

Yes

“THESE KIDS WITH MY DNA, THAT YOU MADE” Lou’s voice almost breaks “OUR KIDS?”

 

Draxum feels his heart miss a beat

 

 

_… What?_

 

 

_Oh…_

 

 

_He’d never_

 

 

 

_They were_

 

 

 

It didn’t matter; they had that DNA to make them stronger! 

 

It.didn't.matter!

 

 

_But they were theirs, his and Lou’s._

 

 

_They we’re theirs_

 

 

It meant nothing!

 

 

Draxum still couldn't speak;

 

 

Lou is still holding his creation _their children_ close.

 

 

His anger seems to dim, and numb as he asks “you had it all planned from beginning right?”

 

Yes he had

 

 

_Everything except falling so deeply in love with him_

 

 

_Making him his husband._

 

 

_Loving him so deeply._

 

 

_He hadn’t planned that_

 

 

“Was I…was I just a game to you? Did you mean any of it at all?” Lou is looking up at him tears in his eyes “was any of it real?”

 

_All of it_

 

 

_All of it was_

 

 

_Lou please_

 

 

_Don't leave_

 

They just stare at each other for what feels like an eternity.

 

As Draxum battles to get words out.

 

 

He hadn’t planned this he doesn’t know what to say.

 

What to do.

 

How to fix this.

 

 

He doesn’t even know what he wants anymore. 

 

_He wants Lou by his side._  

 

His champion and his creations. 

 

_His husband and his children._

 

 

Before he finds the words he hears noises outside of the small world created by the 2 of them in their moments together, more Youkai trying to get in alarms blaring.

 

 

Lou hears it to he stares at him for a long moment before closing his eyes letting a few more tears fall before opening his eyes now handed in determination.

 

 

The kick to his gut knocks him off and into a wall.

 

 

When he blinks his eyes open he sees Lou standing tall through the fire clutching their children his creations close, his husband gives him one last indecipherable look before disappearing through the flames.

 

 

Draxum doesn’t move for a long time.

 

Even though he wants to run, to find them to bring them back here bring them back to him.

 

But right now his mind and heart, everything is a jumbled mess.

 

He brushes off the other Youkai who try to talk to him. Its hours later, when the lab is burnt up, all the work and progress he made lost that he finally rises and gives the orders to find them, scour everywhere they can and bring them back here.

 

 

 

Bring them back to him He stares off in the direction Lou ran. He’ll get them back; his husband and his children belong at his side.

 

 

 

They are his.

 

 

He’ll get them back And then make sure they never leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
